Star Wars: Tales of the Darkside
by LegendaryWarrior
Summary: After KOTOR a new student is training on Korriban. Is he for the Republic or against it? This is my first story so read and review!
1. Introduction

Star Wars: Tales of the Darkside  
  
By: LegendaryWarrior  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or have any legal rights to it...yet  
  
A long time ago in a galaxy far away... Star Wars: Tales of the Darkside: After the Republic destroyed the Star Forge and Revan turned back to the light, all seemed safe. Malak was dead, defeated by his old master Revan. Korriban was left alone as there were to many Dark Jedi on the planet even for the Jedi to handle if they launched a full assault. It was 50 years after the loss of the Star Forge and all was peaceful...  
  
A young Sith student trained or Korriban in the ways of the Darkside. He stood at about 6'2 186 pounds with dark brown hair and green eyes. He was dressed in the robes of a Dark Jedi Padawan. A red double bladed lightsaber glowed brightly in his hands humming softly as he swished through the air. Another student stood across from him holding a single bladed lightsaber of the same color. "I will win the masters favor and gain access to the cave, not you!" shouted the brown haired teen as he activated both ends of his lightsaber and rushed the other. In response the other student activated their lightsaber and swung it at the other. It connected with a cackle of energy and they broke into a series of fast paced sword maneuvers and tactics. Both students jumped back panting from exhaustion. "You are skilled with a lightsaber, but how well have you developed your force powers?" taunted the brown haired teen. He raised his hand at the other with a look of stern concentration upon his face.  
  
"Feel the power of what a student can learn with less sleep and more study!" shouted the brown haired teen. A bolt of lightning erupted from the teen's hand and struck the other. The student screamed in pain as he fell to his knees, and his single bladed lightsaber dropped to the ground. "Another pathetic sentinel shall fall before my lightsaber, leaving me the only one left to pick for the spot." The teen killed the student by thrusting one blade of his double bladed lightsaber through the others chest. Because of the extreme heat of the lightsaber there was no blood as the wound sealed around the beam of energy coming out from the hilt of the lightsaber. "All Sith worshipped Darth Revan before he returned to the light, I will make him look like a fool before striking him down and claiming my rightful claim to the Sith throne," said Brandon.  
  
"Bastila...how could you try to take on Korriban alone..." whispered Revan as he said farewell to his wife during the funeral. How could she even think of that, she was always headstrong and would never listen to simple logic... thought Revan as he walked away after placing a rose on top of the casket. Battle Meditation might have led the Republic to a victory over Malak's Star Forge. Korriban was just too difficult to take without killing millions of innocent civilians. The Sith were cruel, harsh, and would do anything to win a battle, but they were not stupid. The used the civilians as hostages so the Republic could not strike in full force. Cowards!, thought Revan. If the were not so blind they could see that the path of the Light is the true path.  
  
Brandon continued his training under his master Darth Vendo. He had passed the test in the cave and received a few new crystals for his lightsaber. They didn't change it colors, but more of how strong the blade was. "A Sith Guardian is that who trains more with their skill with a lightsaber than with the Force," lectured Darth Vendo. "But the Force is a strong ally who can easily change the tide of battle master. It is what made a giant difference in Revan's battle versus Malak," said Brandon. "True it did as Malak drained Jedi trapped in Limbo of their life to heal himself before continuing his battle with Revan, but Revan used his destroy droid Force ability and destroyed all of the chambers after Malak drained his first Jedi. I know what happened and don't forget that I am the master of all Sith right now. I took over after Malak was defeated and Revan continued on his foolish path of Light. Brandon...never hide your emotions, let them guide you. The Jedi hide theirs and it makes them weak, we use ours as strength," continued Darth Vendo. "Now stand up and show me what your studies have taught you."  
After many hours the master and apprentice battled back and forth. "Come on now, if you survived the cave would you not be able to swing your lightsaber with a stronger force? And you must keep your feet and I will just..." taunted Darth Vendo as he tripped Brandon and gave him a small cut on his arm. While still on the ground Brandon reached out with the Force and pushed his master unto the ground beside him. "You should follow your own words master," chuckled Brandon. "Impressive," stated Darth Vendo. "You will soon be ready to leave Korriban and explore on your own." 


	2. The rise of a new Master

By: LegendaryWarrior  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or have any legal rights to it...yet  
  
MetalDragon1: Hey thanks for the support and I think I got the spacing down. I learned to preview before submitting!  
  
"Most excellent apprentice. You shall be rewarded. Tomorrow we shall enter the cave. Go and rest now," said Darth Vendo. Brandon bowed before his master and left for his chambers. This is it he thought. Now I will prove myself to my master and finally be able to leave this place for good. But to be a true Sith I must destroy my master in the cave and claim the academy as my own, but how? Brandon pondered this as he headed for his chambers. On the way he started to walk by a group of citizens playing Pazzak. "You're cheating!" shouted one large man who was playing the game as he flung the table upward in anger and seized a hold of the smaller man. "You there, Master Sith, please help me!" begged the smaller man as he tried to squirm out of the other man's grip. "All right," said Brandon as he raised one hand. As a smirk broke over Brandon's face he released a concentration of Force that he had gathered together in the form of lightning. It connected with the larger man and transferred through to the smaller man frying both of them in one glorious act. Brandon calmly walked over and took both men's wallets as well as their Pazzak decks. "Maybe now you won't cheat anymore," laughed Brandon as he walked away.  
A group of Rodian's stopped Brandon as he went to leave. Understanding their language Brandon translated it to be, "Hey, that was our friend that you just fried," said the smallest of the three as they all reached for their blasters. "You Fools!" roared Brandon as he drew his lightsaber and dismembered the smallest of the three Rodian's with ease. As Brandon withdrew his lightsaber he waved his hand in front of the remaining two Rodian's. "You two share a deep and loving bond," spoke Brandon. "We share a deep and loving Bond," repeated the Rodian's. "You will find a Pastor who will marry you two and live out the rest of your lives exploring for that perfect Black Hole to end your perfect lives." With that both Rodian's held hands and left skipping down the hallway. A smile broke over Brandon's face as he continued to his chambers.  
Revan was asleep in his bed dreaming of his old battle with Bastila on the mysterious alien planet before he traveled to the Star Forge to defeat Malak. Bastila was dressed in the black robes of a Dark Jedi, and Revan in brown robes of a Jedi Master. Their lightsabers were locked in battle as they both struggled to throw the other off. Revan was the one who broke the lock and slashed across Bastila's chest tearing at her robes. With that Bastila spoke some words that escaped Revan's memory even during his dream. Then she ran off to her ship and took off leaving him on the planet, with a promise that they would finish this some other time.  
"You have done very well apprentice, surviving that cave is no easy task," stated Darth Vendo. "I know master and now your rule of the academy has come to an end," quirked Brandon. "My, my you are more foolish than I thought apprentice," taunted Darth Vendo as he drew he lightsaber. "UGGGGHHHH!!!!" yelled Darth Vendo as he fell to one knee. "Master I knew how great your powers were that's why I poisoned you," laughed Brandon "Bastard," spat Darth Vendo.  
  
*FLASHBACK* Brandon has snuck into Darth Vendo's chambers with a poisonous substance and spilled it all into his Masters bath. He then uses the Force to mask the odor and hurries out of the room.  
  
"Now you die!" shouted Brandon as he drew his lightsaber and struck down his master. "Now to get off this horrible planet," ended Brandon. 


End file.
